Promises
by mardel
Summary: Claire's idea to induce Darien to stay with the Agency
1. Default Chapter

Promises  
by mardel  
Rated R at least maybe Nc-17  
There is slash in this story so you've been warned  
  
Filler, spoilers for Enemy of my Enemy   
  
Bobby could have wrung her neck for challenging his authority in front of the   
assault team. But he could never hurt her. Then the moment was over and   
Darien was back safe.   
  
Claire was behaving strangely. Ever since Arnald had escaped. Bobby was   
worried about her. He was worried about his partner too, but he'd checked on   
Fawkes only a few minutes ago. He was crashed in his bed. Bobby had slipped  
into his apartment to make sure he was handling things.   
  
Bobby was sure Claire would figure it out. A way to save Darien's sanity and   
keep him alive. Claire was a genius every bit as much as Kevin had been.   
  
Bobby pulled the van into the street Claire's house was on. He was going to   
check on her too. But he was going in the normal way, he knocked on her door.  
  
"Who's there?" Claire's voice came shortly after his knock.  
  
"Bobby, can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
"Bobby it something wrong with Darien?" Claire opened her door and looked   
puzzled when she saw he was alone.   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
"Yes, of course." She stepped out of the door way to allow him entrance.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, closing her door  
and turning to face him. She'd changed into a pair of loose leggings and  
a baggy shirt once he'd gotten home. Bobby had only seen her dressed   
so casually once before. She looked nice, but then she always did.   
He noticed she still looked troubled.   
  
"I'm worried about you, you're taking this all to seriously. Not that it's not  
serious. What I mean is it's not your fault that Arnald blew his way out,  
you were only trying to help Darien."   
  
"It is my fault. I'm the one who gave him the computer." She lifted her hand to  
the back of her neck and rubbed. Tension always seemed to settle in her   
shoulders.   
  
"You'll figure it out, I have faith in you." Bobby nodded.   
  
"I'm sure I could figure it out, given the enough time. But that's the problem  
Bobby, Darien doesn't have much time."   
  
"I know."   
  
"You realize of course that even if I do discover a cure or treatment for   
quicksilver madness, the Official isn't going to allow me to fix the gland. He still   
wants to have control over Darien."   
  
"What are you saying? He's not that ruthless, if it means saving Fawkes's life …"  
Bobby trailed off once he saw the look on Claire's face.   
  
"You figured it out already didn't you? You just don't have a way to keep Darien   
on his leash. So that fat bastard won't let you fix him. Damn it." Bobby cursed.  
  
"I didn't say that." Claire attempted to defuse his temper.   
  
"You didn't have to. He's threatening you with the loss of your job if you tell   
Darien isn't he?" Bobby searched her face for the answer.   
  
"Worse, he's promised to make me remove the gland if I tell Darien there is a   
way for me to treat the madness."  
  
"You could refuse."  
  
"He'd find another Dr. He's that determined to keep control over the gland."   
She stated, then sighed.   
  
Bobby paced down her hall then back to her.   
"There has to be a way, I won't let my partner go through that hell again."  
  
"Bobby, do you think Darien would stay if he didn't need the counteragent   
anymore?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he would. But he wouldn't want to if he found out about this   
latest bit of treachery on the Official's part."   
  
"You know there is one way to guarantee that Darien won't want to leave  
the Agency?" Claire suddenly had an idea, it had occurred to her before now  
but she'd considered it a last resort kind of measure. She grinned.   
  
"What are you suggesting?" Bobby had an idea, but he wasn't sure if she  
was thinking the same thing he was thinking.   
  
"The Official hinted at the beginning of this project that giving Darien another  
reason to want to stay with the Agency would be advantageous."  
  
"He wanted you to sleep with Fawkes just so he'd want to stay around?"  
  
"Yes, at I did consider the idea, but it seemed so unfair to him. His life   
was already out of his control he didn't need a pretend lover added to   
the mix. But it's been almost two years now, I've grown to love Darien  
as a friend. If it would help save him, I think we should give him a stronger  
reason to stay with the Agency."   
  
"Hold up there Keepie, we?" Bobby wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.  
  
"Yes, we. It hasn't escaped me the looks you two exchange all the time.  
I've read Darien's entire file, even the confidential parts that only the Official  
is supposed to have access to. I'm sure you've picked up on the connection  
you and he have."   
  
"You're suggesting that Fawkes and I have been lovers?" Bobby couldn't believe  
she'd said that. He might think about his hunk of a partner in his head when he  
was feeling … never mind. But how did she know?  
  
"You telling me you haven't been?" Claire was sure she'd read the signs   
correctly.  
  
"No, we haven't. What makes you think Fawkes would give me the time of day if  
we weren't partners?" Bobby's usual low self esteem in the romance department  
was again rearing it's ugly head.   
"Wait, check that what makes you think I'd want him to?"   
  
"There is something magnetic about you Bobby. You grow on people, the only   
reason I've never taken you up on any of your passes, was I also have a rule  
about dating people I work with. My relationship with Kevin taught me that   
lesson." Claire moved a step closer to him.   
"And as for the a reason you'd want him to, because Darien is one of the sexist  
men on the planet. I've seen those soft expression you turn on him in times of  
crisis, that's not just concern Bobby."   
  
"Ok, so you caught me. But you think we should double team him?"   
  
"Yes, we need to give him as many reasons to stay as there are to leave. If we   
can fulfill him emotionally, I can give him the treatment, then we can pretend   
he's still suffering quicksilver madness. I'll develop a faux new counter agent.  
After several months, and Darien is still around. We'll tell the Official, proof that  
Darien will stay on his own."   
  
"What if Fawkes doesn't want us? Have you considered that?" Bobby worried.   
"I know he wants you Bobby, I've very good at discerning these things. I may be   
the one that is only a fling for a few times. Have you got a better idea?"   
  
"No." He considered the options, and he didn't have one other than killing the  
Official. That wouldn't solve Darien's problem, it would only postpone it.   
  
"I think we should get started tonight. Darien seemed very low when he left  
the Keep this evening. Not that I don't understand his reasons." Claire move  
towards her stairs. "I'll just go and change."   
  
Bobby was feeling happy, as he waited for Claire to rejoin him downstairs.   
He'd wondered about his partner, there had been times when he'd thought  
Darien might have feelings for him. But he'd always dismissed them as   
wishful thinking. He'd soon find out. 


	2. chap 2

"How should we go about this?" Claire asked as Bobby unlocked Darien's  
apartment door and let them inside.   
  
"He's had almost four hours of sleep, he should be feeling better."  
Bobby closed and locked the door.   
  
"I'll go wake him up, and we can explain..."  
  
"What do you think about joining him in bed?" Claire was suddenly  
inspired.  
  
"What get him all half asleep? Who goes first?"  
  
"Together, I think is best."   
  
"I hope you're right." Bobby was putting his trust in Claire for the  
first time.  
  
Claire slipped off her shoes and knelt on the bed, she leaned in and  
placed a kiss on his jaw, as her hand smoothed over his shoulder  
and down over his chest. She had always admired his build, sure he  
he was on the lean side, but he was still a magnificently build man.  
And those soulful looks he sometimes gave her, made her insides  
melt.  
  
"Darien, love mind if I join you?"   
  
"Umm, sure come on." Darien was more asleep than awake. But he  
was liking what she was doing, her hands where caressing him, she  
was placing kisses on his face and neck. He rolled onto his back,  
so there would be even more of him for her to fondle.   
  
"Hey, buddy you feeling better?" Bobby was on Darien's other side.  
He was hesitant, about starting anything until Darien was a little   
more awake.   
  
"Hobbes, what are you doing here?" Darien spoke slowly, he was   
enjoying Claire's attentions, he was having a really nice dream and  
he didn't want it to end.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked her.  
  
"Yes," Claire kissed Bobby, drawing him to lean over Darien as she  
attempted to convince him they both needed to show Darien he was  
loved and cared about.   
  
Bobby responded to her, but his focus was on Darien.   
"Hey, where'd you go?" Darien reached for Claire and found her   
leaning over him. His hand traveled up her side, and buried it's self  
in her long hair.   
"I'm here love, with you. So is Bobby." Claire returned her attention  
to Darien. Kissing him on the mouth, and moving to lay along side  
of him.   
"Tell him you want him here to, that you've been thinking about him  
this way." Claire was urging him to confess his feelings for his partner.  
  
"Bobby?, he'd never want to ....  
  
"I'm here Partner." Bobby wasn't about to let Claire out persuade him  
he stroked a strong hand over Darien's ribs then his chest. Then kissed  
Darien, a deep heartfelt meaningful kiss.   
"Umm," Darien responded to Bobby's kiss, opening his mouth, lifting  
a hand to the back of Bobby's head for better control.   
He was completely awake now. He felt Claire shift on the bed, and reached  
his other hand to keep her close.   
  
The kiss ended and he looked into Bobby's dark eyes.  
"Please tell me I'm not dreaming?"   
  
"You're not dreaming." Bobby and Claire said in unison.  
  
"Good, come here both of you." Darien reached to pull Claire in on  
top of him as well as Bobby. He kissed her, then Bobby again then  
held them tightly against his chest. Claire could hardly breath his  
grip on her was so tight.   
  
She looked like she was struggling for air.   
"Ease up on Keepie, Dare she can't breath." Bobby warned him.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Darien couldn't believe they were there with him. But  
he felt the solid body of his partner pressed against his side and Claire's  
soft curves on his other side. He never would have dreamed them   
together. It had to be real.   
  
"Now do you believe me?" Claire whispered to Bobby.   
  
Bobby nodded and grinned.   
  
"Darien, I know I've pushed you off before. Tried to discourage you  
from becoming attached to me in anyway. But I've failed to convince  
my heart that loving you is wrong." she stoked a finger tip over his  
lip, and looked into his dark eyes.   
  
"I love you Claire, and I want you. But I don't know if it's that kind of  
love, do you know what I mean?" Darien was being serious for once.  
  
"I know." She smiled at him .  
  
"As for you," Darien turned his eyes on Bobby, who was resting against  
his right side. "I never got any signal from you that there was any chance  
you'd welcome me this way. How long have you been holding out on me?"  
  
"Over a year, I never thought you'd want a beat up old agent as a.."  
  
"You're not old, just older than me. And I do want you. Bobby you have  
no idea how much." Darien drew him into another kiss. It was so hot,  
Bobby had a pretty good idea how much when they finally parted.   
  
"How are we going to do this?" Darien refused to release his hold on  
either of them.   
  
"That depends on you, we know it's been awhile since you where with  
anyone. What would you like?" Claire asked.   
  
"My choice? This isn't because I'm dying and you guys want me to  
go out with a smile on my lips is it?" He moved up on the bed, so he  
could see them both.   
  
"No, I'm close to figuring out a treatment for the quicksilver madness  
But it's going to be a few days yet. I'll have a first dose of therapy  
for you soon."   
  
Bobby didn't want Darien to become sidetracked from their goal, so  
he'd taken things in his own hands, so to speak. He was fondling   
Darien's very hard arousal.   
  
"Oh, crap don't stop." Darien moaned when Bobby shifted the pressure  
on his partner's crotch. He was pulling Darien's shorts off, so he could  
access the throbbing organ better.   
  
"May I?" Claire took over, stroking him with her smaller hand, it felt  
different. He still liked it.  
  
His hips lifted into her hand, he was already close to climax.   
Bobby couldn't just watch as Darien, writhed under Claire's attentions  
he moved in for another kiss, as the wave of pleasure swept over his  
partner. Claire milked him to his finish, then joined Bobby up higher on  
Darien's body.   
"You never did say what you wanted?" she purred, and removed her  
blouse and slipped out of her skirt. Then she reached to remove Bobby's  
shirt, she was curious to see if he looked as good as she imagined.   
  
"Ah, Bobby you have been holding out on us." She praised him, he   
was all taunt cords of muscle. From his neck, and shoulders, to a nicely  
sculpted chest, and rippled tight abs.   
  
"You look good Partner, are you going to let me see all of you?"   
Darien asked, his eyes dark with desire.   
"That goes for you to Keepie, I'm not going to be the only one in  
his birthday suit."   
  
" I thought one of you might help me." Claire reached to unfasten  
her bra, then paused as Bobby matter of factly shed his pants and  
rejoined them on the bed. He was fully aroused, she was impressed.  
She wouldn't have expected him to be nearly the same length as   
his partner. She was almost regretting her decision to share.  
  
Darien grinned at Bobby, then reached to assist Claire with her bra.  
"You are so beautiful, I'm so glad you're here with us."   
  
He exchanged glances with Bobby, he knew the love Bobby felt for  
her was the real thing. He thought Bobby should be the one to be  
with Claire at least the first time. Darien still couldn't believe his  
Partner was up for sharing. He'd never seemed capable of that kind  
of open mindedness before.   
  
Darien kissed Claire, but urged Bobby to surround her, with their  
harder, hotter bodies. She was over whelmed quickly, Bobby was  
caressing her from the back, his hands caressing her breasts and  
his hardness pressed into her backside. Darien was kissing her mouth  
his hands roaming all over, down her side, over her butt. They were  
making her need. Claire moaned, her hands on both Darien's chest  
and Bobby's thigh, he was moving against her masterfully, her intention  
to caress him forgotten. Darien eased around to her side, allowing   
Bobby to replace him at her mouth. He moved to the side of the  
bed and watched as they both became so involved in making love  
that they almost forgot he was watching. Bobby was talented, if her  
moans of pleasure where anything to go by. Bobby took his time,   
even in the throws of passion, making sure she was well satisfied   
before seeking his own orgasm. Darien was aroused by the sight  
and sounds of them making love. He was ready for another turn by  
the time Bobby slipped to Claire's side and sighed.   
  
"Who wants a second go?" Darien expected Claire to speak up,  
but she was still flying high.   
  
Bobby looked over at his Partner. " Give me a second."   
  
"How involved are we going to get Bobby? Have you even done this  
with a guy before?"   
  
"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. You're the only guy that's caught  
my interest in years and years." Bobby reached a hand to touch   
Darien.   
  
Darien returned the deep look, moving to kiss Bobby, and covering his  
body with his own longer one. They moved together, touching, seeking,  
tasting. Darien couldn't seem to get close enough, he was almost frantic  
in his attempt to touch, his need for release.   
  
Bobby welcomed Darien's weight, his touch. He'd thought about his partner  
often over the past months, he'd never allowed himself to dream this much  
emotion between them. He was meeting Darien's urgency, responding with  
strokes, and caresses. Their mouths sharing each other's breath, and  
tast.  
  
Darien was again close to climax, it had been so long his body was taking  
what it had gone without for so long in a rush. He thrust his hips against  
Bobby's hardness, loving the feel of their arousals riding along one another.  
Bobby's hands were urging him on, helping him to find the best rhythm.   
  
Claire had been recovering, and listening to them but she opened her eyes  
to watch when the pace became hurried, the site of Darien rocking over  
Bobby was mesmerizing. They were so involved she probably could have called  
their names and they wouldn't have noticed.   
  
Darien arched one last time then groaned, a deep male sound of satisfaction  
as he achieved his release. Bobby continued to stroke his back, with one  
hand the other still cupping his partner's shapely ass.   
  
  
Claire saw over Darien's shoulder. The look on Bobby's face told the whole story, he was letting himself be in the moment for once. Allowing himself the luxury of enjoying life if only for a short period of time.   
  
" God Bobby that was great." Darien was panting as he tried to regain some control of his breathing.   
  
" You're pretty good yourself there Dare." Bobby was grinning. He noticed Claire  
watching them and reached a hand out to her. Claire scooted over, and leaned   
into them both, she kissed Darien's shoulder, then was welcomed into a three way  
hug as he moved to include her. 


	3. chap 3

Promises  
by mardel  
part 4  
rated R (or higher)  
  
  
Promises  
by mardel  
Part 4  
rated R (at least)  
  
Darien sighed, both Claire and Bobby beside him it was to good  
to be true. He could hardly wrap his mind around the idea.   
But he knew he wasn't dreaming.   
  
"Darien love, is there something I can do for you?" Claire   
felt he was holding back.   
  
"I'm worn out, Claire. But this time it's a good feeling."  
  
"May I sleep here," she nuzzled down on his chest and shoulder   
and placed a hand over his ribs.   
"Sure, feels nice." Darien was getting sleepy after his second  
round of lovemaking.   
Bobby had slipped out of bed a moment ago, but he was back.  
He pulled the cover up over them. He acted like he wasn't sure  
if he should join them in the bed.  
  
"Bobby, don't leave." Claire was the first to notice.  
  
"Yeah, Partner get back in here." Darien opened his eyes and  
looked for his friend.   
  
"I was going to a..." Bobby motioned towards the couch.  
"No, come on, if you don't want to cuddle up to me then  
keep Claire's other side warm." Darien was teasing him.  
  
"Please, Bobby." Claire raised her head up and looked into  
his eyes. He as having trouble believing they wanted him.  
  
He hesitated a minute then moved towards Claire's side of the  
wide bed. He lay behind her, but was hardly touching her at all.  
Darien didn't understand Bobby's hesitancy.  
" You're going to make Claire think you don't like her man."  
Darien warned Bobby.   
Bobby exhaled, " You two look so comfortable, I didn't want to  
interfere."   
Claire looked up from Darien's chest again, she met his eyes.  
Darien nodded, Claire turned to face Bobby. Darien moved in  
close behind her and wrapped a long arm over her and placed  
it in the middle of Bobby's chest.   
" Is it that you don't enjoy being close?" Claire asked, she didn't  
want to force the issue.   
"No that's not it." Bobby sighed, he didn't know why he was holding  
back, he loved both of them so much it hurt sometimes. He just  
wasn't used to getting what he wanted.   
  
He looked into Darien's eyes over Claire's head. Placing his hand over  
Darien's on his body.  
  
"There couldn't be a more lucky girl than me right now. Two such  
magnificent men to cuddle up with. May I lean on you a little Bobby?"   
Claire asked, hoping she didn't sound whiny.   
  
"Yeah, if you want."   
Claire moved over and kissed his mouth briefly, to reestablish their  
connection. That was what was needed, Bobby relaxed. She smoothed  
a hand over his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled  
her nose into the hollow at the base of his throat.   
"Umm, that's nice."   
Bobby held her in place a arm around her body. Then Darien moved  
in behind her closer and his hand was placed over her's on Bobby's  
chest. They all slept then, staying in place until Darien shifted  
position during the night. Claire was still resting on Bobby, but her  
head was getting a little heavy, he woke her enough to have her turn  
onto her side then he spooned up behind her. Claire woke up early  
the next morning because she was to warm. Darien was curled around  
her from on side and Bobby from the other. Both had their hands   
wrapped around the other's side effetely locking her into a cage of  
male anatomy.   
They were both aroused, she could feel Bobby's hardness against her  
backside, and Darien's erection was grazing her thigh. Claire kissed  
Darien's throat, and stroked a hand over his hard chest. He responded  
by drawing her closer, shifting his lower body forward and sighing in  
his sleep. Claire urged his on, moving against his arousal, kissing him  
more bringing him out of his sleep.   
"It's not a dream." Darien said and kissed her deeply, he moved  
all of his long body into contact with her. Claire welcomed him.  
Bobby was still sleeping.  
  
Darien was feverishly in need, his body had experienced release twice  
the night before. But he'd not experienced full intercourse with either  
of them.   
"Claire please tell me you want this?" Darien moved her onto her  
back slightly away from Bobby so he could move into position over  
her.   
"Yes, Darien I want you very much." She urged him on with both her  
words and her actions. She lifted into his arousal, and stroked both  
hands first down his sides then back up as he kissed her deeply again  
and thrust his throbbing organ against her opening.   
Darien was capable of control, of skillful love making but this morning  
he was in to much need. His body betrayed him, they had only just  
begun Claire was climbing towards climax when he got ahead of her.  
Darien realized to late he'd wasn't going to be able to hold out.   
He climaxed after another few strokes.   
" Oh crap, .... yeah."   
Claire stroked his back and helped him to recover. She'd been pleased  
but not satisfied. But she did understand, he'd been denied so long he  
was out of practice.   
Once his breathing was under control, Darien kissed her again.   
"Now you tell me, what can I do to make up for getting there to soon?"  
  
Claire had an evil thought, wake up Bobby. But she said, "Stay over me  
a minute this feels good."  
Darien was subsiding but he was still joined with her.   
  
Bobby mumbled something in his sleep, Darien looked over at his  
partner. " If I go shower maybe you could get Bobby to ...."  
  
"Darien, that would be evil of me." She grinned.  
"I'll try and keep control better next time, why don't you wake him  
up." Darien slipped off her and out of the bed.   
  
Claire watched him go, then turned her attention to Bobby.   
"Are you sleeping?"   
Bobby didn't answer her, but she suspected he was faking.  
She moved closer to him, and pushed down the covers.  
"Bobby, wake up." Claire traced a finger tip over the stubble of  
beard on his jaw. " Have I told you that I really like your build?  
So much strength, but you always have complete control."  
She caressed her hand over his chest and arm. Then back to his  
shoulder and chest again.   
"Umm, umm, you're going to spoil me." Bobby opened his eyes  
and watched her as she stroked her hand over him.   
"Spoil you how?"  
"I'll get used to all this attention, and I'll miss it when you leave."  
"I'm not leaving Bobby, the only way you'll get rid of me is if you  
tell me to go."   
"I would never do that." Bobby captured her hand and brought it to  
his lips for a kiss.   
"I do love you Bobby, I know you don't believe it but I will convince  
you one day." Claire moved up so she could kiss him, their lips touched  
then their tongues. Bobby drew her over him, he could feel her breasts  
pressing into his chest. His arousal hardened further with the contact.  
  
He didn't want to talk, he wanted to show her that he cared about her  
more than he had any woman since Viv. Bobby's hands captured her  
shoulders and he rolled her under him. Pressing his lower body fully  
against hers' and groaning while still kissing her deeply.   
Claire welcomed him, urging him on. Bobby built the tension, making  
sure she received release. He loved the sounds she was making.  
There was no sweeter sound to his ears than that of Claire when she  
was urging him, begging him then praising him.   
His own orgasm was almost an after thought he derived so much   
satisfaction from her pleasure.   
"Now who is spoiling whom?" Claire sighed once they were laying  
side by side.   
Bobby smiled and kissed her hand again. He didn't know how to  
answer her so he remained quite.   
  
Darien was just finishing his shower when he heard Claire's exclamation.  
He grinned, both of the people he loved were enjoying themselves.  
He toweled off a little then decided to shave.   
When he opened the door to the bathroom he found them laying  
back on the bed relaxing.   
"Claire your turn."   
Darien handed her a fresh towel, Claire snatched it up and hid behind  
it on her dash for the bathroom.  
Bobby chuckled at her modesty. "Mornin' Partner."   
"It's going to be a good day, Bobby. I feel it." Darien leaned over the  
bed and kissed Bobby. A tender kiss, just to maintain the closeness he  
was feeling for both of them now.   
  
"Could you drive Claire home to change? I'll go home and shower  
and meet you at work with coffee and breakfast." Bobby moved  
out of the bed and pulled on his shorts and pants.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Bobby this was just the beginning right?"   
Darien was suddenly feeling a little worried.   
"Oh, it's just the beginning my friend. You're stuck with both of us  
now, no matter what happens." Bobby was dead serious his voice  
deep, low and calm.   
  
"Good, just checking. We'll meet you at work." Darien grinned.   
  
Claire exited the bathroom to find only Darien waiting for her.  
  
"Where's Bobby?"   
  
"He went home to change. I'll drive you to your place so you can  
get ready for work." Darien nodded as he told her this.   
  
Claire had dressed in her short skirt and blouse from the night before  
and she was feeling a little silly.   
  
"You Ok?" Darien was dressed in his usual eccentric style today he  
had on a long sleeve tee shirt with waves across the chest and tan  
jeans.   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"You know Claire, you surprised me last night. But it was a nice  
surprise." Darien brushed her hair back off her shoulder as he  
spoke, he was trying to put her at ease.   
  
"I'm glad," Claire looked up at him.   
Darien kissed her kind of a test kiss, to see if everything that had  
gone on before had been real. Claire responded as before, she did  
have very strong feelings for Darien.  
" How are we going to play this in front of people?" Darien asked  
keeping her close once he ended the kiss.   
  
"I think for the time being, only Bobby of course, should know.  
I'm going to give you the first of a series of shots today that I  
believe will stop the quicksilver madness. But the Official can't  
know, he is against you have the shots. He didn't want me to  
try this treatment unless I was absolutely sure it would work."  
  
"You're not sure?"   
  
"I'm 95 percent sure, there is a small chance it will disable the gland  
permanently." Claire explained.   
  
"That would explain why the Official is against it."   
  
"I think we should go now. If you drop me off then meet Bobby at  
work it will appear as if it is a normal day."   
Claire arrived at her lab only a few minutes later than usual. She was  
wearing one of the dresses she often wore at work. She was putting her  
purse in the locker and pulling on her lab coat when Darien and Bobby  
arrived.   
  
"Morning Claire how are you today?" Bobby was playing it as they had  
agreed.  
  
"Hi, Claire you said you wanted to see me this morning?" Darien moved  
towards the exam table.   
  
"Good morning Darien, Bobby. Yes, please I'd like to run a few tests  
and I need a sample." Claire moved towards him with a tray of needles.  
  
Bobby moved in close to her side. " The lab isn't bugged, why are we  
acting like someone is listening?"   
  
"It's never been bugged before but I haven't checked recently."  
She whispered.   
  
" Right, better safe than sorry." Bobby whispered back then moved  
off to pace around the lab while she worked on his partner.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Later as they were once again driving towards their new assignment.  
"Bobby we don't have to pretend like things are the same even   
away from the Agency do we?"   
  
"During working hours it's probably a good idea." Bobby glanced   
over at Darien but kept his attention on the road.  
  
"I don't see why, you are so hot Bobby. It's a wonder I was able to  
keep my hands off you this long." Darien's voice dropped, he was  
seriously wanting Bobby to understand his feelings.   
  
"Fawkes, that kind of talk now. It's not a good idea."   
  
"It's true, you're making me crazy today, wearing that black   
shirt that clings to your build. After last night I can't wait for  
you to top me."   
"You want me to ..." Bobby couldn't put it into words.  
"God, yes what did you think? Oh, yeah we'll get around to that  
sometime. But I want you first." Darien was practically purring   
to get his point across to his partner.  
  
"I want to be with you too, but we have to focus on work now."  
Bobby told him.   
  
Darien took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Ok, but tell me  
one thing, am I the first guy you've been with?"  
  
"No, but it's been a real long time. Since before Viv."   
  
"I've always gone for either, but I never read you that way."  
  
"I don't advertize. I have enough to deal with, with out adding  
keeping secrets about my love life."   
  
"Yeah, I understand that. What about Claire?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do we need her to be part of this?"   
  
Bobby sighed and pulled over. "See there I said we shouldn't get into  
this now. She's not here, we're supposed to be working."  
  
"Just tell me, can it just be us sometimes?"   
  
"Yeah it can just be us. Don't you want Claire?"   
  
"I do, but my feelings for you are stronger Bobby. I love her, but it's  
friendship not man and wife."   
  
"That's where we're different, there is no difference in what I feel for  
her and you. You both make me crazy with need, you both make my  
heart race. I want to touch, be touched."   
  
"Then she does need to part of it, if you feel that way. I want you  
happy Bobby and if she's part of what you need then she'd part of this."  
Darien told him.   
  
"There wouldn't be an 'us' if it wasn't for Claire. I never would have  
approached you with out her pushing me to. She was reading us both.  
But the rules all changed when Arnaud's modifications to the gland   
backfired."  
  
"Than this is because you think I'm doomed?" Darien sounded angry.  
  
"No, it isn't. It's because the Official wouldn't allow her to give you the  
treatment if she couldn't guarantee you would stay with the Agency.  
Claire's going against orders to give you the therapy."   
  
"I'll stay, you and her are to important to me. Even with out last night."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't bail Partner."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was working on her gene therapy tests when Eberts entered   
the lab.   
  
"Dr. it has come to my attention that you are preparing to give  
agent Fawkes an experimental treatment to reverse the quicksilver  
madness he experiences."  
  
"Eberts what makes you think so?"   
  
"I have methods of learning what goes on in most of the building.   
"I've come to warn you, the Official will prevent you from treating  
Darien."  
  
"Yes, I know."   
  
"You may want to store the therapy solution somewhere beside   
the obvious place."   
  
"Why are you warning me Albert?"  
  
"Because he's wrong, Darien has suffered enough if you can prevent  
him from the pain and madness, then you should be allowed to."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Claire paused during her work to wait for the test to have time to  
set.   
Her mind went back to the night she'd spent with Darien and Bobby.  
They were both more than she's expected, Bobby was gentle, tender  
and at the same time passionate.   
Darien was considerate, impulsive and questioning.   
  
Claire had expected her heart would be bruised if she went ahead   
with her plan. She could have half of Bobby's love or none. He would  
never abandon Darien. Being with Bobby had been wonderful.   
She'd been so satisfied she could hardly express herself. She wanted  
to give Bobby the same cherished, loved feeling. But she wasn't sure  
it was within her power. Her connection with him was strong, but not  
as strong as it was with Darien.   
  
They were magnificent together. She'd never considered herself   
a prude, but she'd never sought out graphic depictions of lovers  
together. Observing them together had been an experience she  
would always treasure. There was something Darien could give  
Bobby that she couldn't. Emotionally, Bobby needed to be needed.  
But he also needed to let go, he couldn't allow himself to be passive   
with her, he had with Darien.   
  
Darien the look on his face when Bobby kissed him the first time.  
He'd been so happy. The raw emotion shining from his eyes at  
that moment, even Bobby knew then she'd been right.  
  
Claire knew all of them together couldn't last, but she was going  
to enjoy the ride for as long as it did.   
Of course once the Official learned of her deception, she'd be   
searching for a new employer.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Claire we need to talk." Bobby entered the Keep when they returned  
to the Agency at the end of the day.   
  
"Yes, Bobby?" She walked over to her sink and turned the water  
on to mask what he was saying.   
  
"I think we all need to get together and work out a few things."  
  
"Why don't you bring Darien to my house tonight."  
  
"Ok, good. What time?"  
  
"Sixish."   
  
"We'll be there."   
  
"Hobbes, I thought we agreed we didn't always need Claire to be part  
of this?"   
  
"We did, but she didn't come on. Stop acting like a spoiled kid."   
  
"I'm not acting like a spoiled kid. I just want ...." He paused he   
was about to protest he wasn't getting what he wanted, which  
was exactly like a spoiled kid.   
  
"Come on Partner, you act like we're having a meeting with   
some one you don't like and trust." Bobby motioned for Darien  
to follow him up the stairs to Claire's town house.  
  
"Come in please, would either of you like a drink? I have wine  
soda and of course tea." Claire kissed Bobby in greeting then  
moved to place a hand on Darien's shoulder and kissed him  
too. She was surprised when he captured her against him and  
deepened the kiss.   
  
Darien was testing himself again, he liked kissing Claire but it   
wasn't the emotional rush it should be. She felt great in his  
arms but it wasn't quite right. Their was no spark there.   
  
Claire enjoyed the kiss, she loved being held in his arms.   
She could have happily gone into a relationship with Darien  
under different circumstances and not known what she was missing.  
But she did know what the real thing felt like. The heart pounding  
breath stealing, make you forget what you were thinking passion  
she experienced when she was in Bobby's embrace.   
  
  
"Come on you two." Bobby motioned for them to break it up.  
  
Darien sprawled into the arm chair and Bobby waited for  
Claire to choose a seat. He sat at the other side of the couch from  
her.   
  
"What did you feel we needed to discus?" Claire asked.   
  
" Us all of us." Darien spoke first. "I know you don't feel it Claire, just  
now between you and me. There's no spark. Sure it's nice, but I just  
don't crave you the way I do Bobby."   
  
"I know, so you'd like for me to bow out?"   
  
"NO, now wait a minute. I thought you said before." Bobby hesitated.  
  
"I'll only bow out if Bobby asks me to. I've promised I'd never be the one  
to leave him." Claire told Darien.   
  
"You're willing to share? Most women wouldn't be." Darien was challenging her  
resolve, he hoped she didn't back down. He gotten to his feet in a smooth fluid  
movement and was standing over her . He wanted Bobby to have her love as  
well as his. He wasn't going back on what he'd told Bobby. He was assuring  
himself she was up to the challenge.   
  
"I am the one who started all of this, I recognized months ago that you two  
belonged together. But for reasons I don't understand Bobby also has a strong  
feelings for me. If you care about him as much as you claim to, you'd want  
him to be happy. If that means my being part of this, us. Then you should  
embrace that idea." Claire stood.  
  
"Stop it, both of you. You can't fight over me like this." Bobby moved quickly  
to get beside Claire.   
  
Darien grinned, " We aren't fighting, I was just making sure Claire was as devoted  
to you as she claimed. She didn't back down. If you want her to be part of this, then  
it's fine with me."   
  
"Damn, Dare don't do that. I thought you were about to slap her or something."   
Bobby exhaled. "Did you know what he was doing?"   
  
"I did expect him to push me, I didn't expect it so soon, or so convincingly."   
Claire put a hand on Bobby's arm.   
  
"Come here both of you." Darien drew them each against his body and hugged  
them hard. Again Claire couldn't breath. He didn't seem to know his strength   
at times like this.   
Darien kissed first Bobby then her. "Now you two."   
Bobby leaned the few inches that separated them and kissed Claire, her pulse  
began to race the instant their lips met. Bobby kissed with feeling but he   
didn't go to far.   
  
"Now, upstairs last night was about me. Tonight is going to be about Bobby."  
  
"Now, hold on their Partner."   
"He's right Bobby, I may have gotten us together. But it's going to be our love  
for you that keeps us together." Claire agreed with Darien. They both urged  
Bobby towards the stairs.   
  
"Go with it buddy, let us do for you for a change." Darien told him.   
  
Bobby was ushered into Claire's bedroom. Pavlov was laying on the bed  
with a chew toy. She lifted him off and put him in his basket.   
  
"This is nice, I kind of expected more frills though." Bobby commented.  
Darien slipped his leather jacket off, and lay it on a chair. Then he addressed  
Claire. "What do you think, both of us together or take turns?"   
  
"I think together at least to start, I'm eager to feel him under my hands again."  
Claire smiled wickedly.  
  
"Guys, don't even think about ......" Bobby was a little panicked by their attitudes.  
  
Claire smiled and lifted her hand to his cheek and placed the other on his chest.  
"Bobby relax, we just want to show you how much we care for you. But I know  
you'll have to allow us to have some control. We won't do anything you don't  
want us to."   
  
Darien was standing behind her, but he was pulling his jacket and shirt off as  
she spoke. Bobby swallowed, glanced at his partner then back into Claire's eyes.  
"Ok, you can go ahead."   
  
"Thank you love, now lets get you out of this shirt." Claire reached to skim the  
shirt up his ribs and over his head. Darien helped, taking it up over Bobby's arms.  
Claire caressed both hands over Bobby's chest, "Umm, I do admire your build  
Bobby."   
  
"I've been working to keep up with pretty boy there." Bobby admitted, and groaned  
as Darien's hands also caressed him.   
  
"You changed your work out routine when they partnered us?" Darien hadn't known  
that.  
  
"Yeah, a little. I had to keep up with my new young hunk of a partner."   
  
"Bobby you forget I knew you before Darien arrived. The change must have been  
minimal. You looked to have been in great shape from what I could see."   
Claire was standing back now, admiring them both.   
  
"Yeah, it was mostly my stamina that needed improvement. But a little toning  
up here and there too."   
  
"Stamina that sounds good, you'll need it if you're going to service us both."   
Darien reminded him.   
  
Claire blushed at his blunt statement.   
  
"Darien tonight is about what Bobby wants."   
  
"I want out of these pants." Bobby unfastened his jeans, that had gotten much to  
tight since his arrival in Claire's bedroom. He removed them as both Darien and  
Claire watched. He'd been naked in front of them both before, so he wasn't concerned  
about what they had or hadn't seen.  
  
"You are so hot Bobby." Darien sighed.   
Claire found herself staring, he was magnificent his arousal proudly arched against   
his taunt abdomen. His build wasn't just all upper body strength, his lower half was  
well muscled and shapely.   
"Claire you want some help getting out of those clothes?" Bobby grinned at her.   
Darien was already removing his shoes and pants.   
  
"If you would un zip me." She turned her back to him, Bobby reached for the tiny  
zipper tab and pulled it down, he groaned when he saw she was bare under the dress  
no bra, slip or panties. His already proud erection increased, as he leaned into place  
a kiss on her bare shoulder. Claire allowed the dress to fall to the carpet, and Bobby  
cupped her breasts from behind.   
"You are so beautiful sweetheart." He kissed her behind the ear, as his hand roamed  
over her front, teasing and stroking.   
Claire melted under his touch, she found her knees buckling as he continued to  
kiss and nuzzle.  
  
Darien watched, jealous of her. But he also saw the passion in Bobby's eyes, his  
partner was in heaven who was to put a halt to their pleasure.  
  
Claire rubbed against Bobby's straining arousal. "You feel so hard love. We aren't  
going to have time to give you the full attention you deserve."   
  
"Later, I need to give you something right now." Bobby moved with her to the  
bed and assisted her to lay down. He moved over her. kissing, stroking, and then  
trusting deeply. Claire moaned, arching up to meet him. Bobby gave her long slow  
thrusts until she cried out her climax. Then he continued until he reached his own  
climax, taking her along for a second orgasm.   
  
"Bobby! My love."   
" Ahh, God."   
  
Darien was watching, his own erection growing with each sound of satisfaction from  
Bobby. He was eager for a chance.  
  
Bobby eased off of Claire, and stretched out on his back. Darien moved to the bed   
and lay beside him. He knew it could take time for Bobby to rebound. So he didn't  
push he just maintained contact. Darien stroked his hand over Bobby's thigh, then  
began to tease the nearest nipple with his tongue.   
He was soon rewarded with a deep moan from Bobby's throat.   
"What are you doing?"  
"You don't like it, want me to stop?" Darien loved for his nipples to be caressed.  
"I like, I just never had anyone. Ahh, that feels good. You're going to get me hard  
again if you keep that up." Bobby groaned.   
"That was the general idea, stud." Darien continued, one hand on Bobby's thigh  
his lips and tongue on his chest.   
Bobby moaned and writhed under Darien's expert attentions to his chest. His arousal  
growing again, swelling and stretching to the same hard arch of male prowess of  
before. Darien helped him achieve the full hard erection, by stroking him and fondling  
him as his organ responded.   
"I want you so much Bobby, you'll take me like you did her?" Darien all but begged.  
"You sure that's what you want?" Bobby groaned again. His erection was throbbing  
already he was so aroused.   
"God, yes. I want you all." Darien moved to his back and lifted his legs for Bobby  
to move into position.   
"Don't we need something to..."   
"Here." Claire was suddenly there, passing him a small tube of lubricant.  
Bobby took it, then looked at Darien.  
"May I watch?" Claire whispered.  
"You can help, Bobby hasn't done this in a long time." Darien was trying to be  
accepting, but he really needed to feel Bobby long, hard and deep soon.  
  
Bobby was focused on Darien, he'd used the lube on his finger and was inserting  
it in the passage. Darien, grunted. "Yeah, keep going."   
Claire moved back to allow them some room.   
  
Bobby replaced his fingers with his hard cock and eased forward.   
"Yeah, yeah feels so good." Darien urged Bobby on.  
"Feels tight Partner, are you sure?" Bobby groaned, his swollen cock was being  
squeezed tightly as he attempted to thrust further.  
  
"Yeah, keep going. Ahh, that's it deeper." Darien lifted up to accept more of the  
hard shaft and groaned.   
  
Bobby worked forward in short thrusts, he could feel a slight loosening of the passage  
as he thrust in deeper. He thrust just a little more and Darien half sat up and groaned.  
"That's it right there, Oh yeah, stud that's good."   
  
"You like that, you want more?"   
Bobby continued until Darien cried out again. He followed a few hard thrusts after.  
His own exclamation of release deep and male. "Ohhh."   
  
Claire was again mesmerized by the sight of them making love. Bobby kissed Darien  
a moment after he climaxed. His body still joined with Darien.   
Once they separated, Claire moved onto the bed to kissed them both. Then she applied  
a damp towel to the areas in need of a clean up. She returned to the bed, and snuggled  
up beside Bobby.   
"You are so magnificent." She kissed Bobby's shoulder and pulled the covers up so  
they wouldn't take a chill.   
  
"You've got that right. You Ok Bobby?" Darien looked up from is sprawl on the  
far side of the bed. He'd moved to his side so he could keep an eye on them.  
  
"If I wasn't starving I'd take a nap. You guys wore me out."   
  
"Never you're just recharging." Claire teased him. " I can offer you sandwiches or   
we could order a pizza I guess."   
  
"Which ever is faster." Bobby sighed, he really felt like he needed a nap, but he  
hadn't eaten since noon.  
  
"I'll go fix things, want to join me down stair? Or shall I bring them back up   
here?"   
"I'll help you. Bobby you rest, we'll be back soon." Darien rolled off the bed  
and stood up. He moved towards the door.   
  
"Ah, Darien as much as I admire your build I think a pair of underwear might  
be in order." Claire hinted.   
"Oh, sorry." Darien grabbed his jeans off the floor and pulled them on.  
"I skipped the underwear today."   
  
"Commando," Bobby commented from the bed and chuckled.   
  
Claire was pulling on her robe, and shook her head. She followed Darien to the  
kitchen. Pulling out all of her fixings for sandwiches.   
"Chicken salad or turkey for Bobby?" She knew Darien probably had a better  
idea of his preferences for food than she did.   
"Chicken salad on wheat if you have it." Darien made himself a turkey sandwich  
then tasted the chicken salad as she was making two sandwiches.   
"This is good, mind if I have two?"   
"No, of course not. Should I make Bobby more than one?"   
  
"Not if you take him a pickle and some chips or something sweet for after."   
Darien reached above Claire's head to grab a bag of chips from the top  
shelf.   
"It's late for coffee, water or soda?"   
"If you have a bottle of water, he'd probably like that."   
"What would you like?" Claire was laughing, that Darien did in fact know Bobby's  
every preference.   
"I'll take a soda thanks."   
Claire assembled everything on a tray and had Darien carry it all back to her bedroom.  
  
"This looks great." Bobby was wearing his pants when the returned to the room.  
  
"Darien advised me, so if you don't like the selection blame him." Claire spoke up.  
  
"This is great chicken salad, wait til you taste it." Darien gave her credit for her kitchen  
talent.  
  
Darien was sitting in the side chair and Claire and Bobby on the edge of the bed.  
The tray was on the bedside table so everyone could reach.   
  
"This is great," Bobby said after tasting the sandwich.   
"Told ya." Darien munched on his second sandwich.  
  
They all ate mostly in silence. Claire was feeling so strange, she didn't know what  
normal behavior was after great sex, but she didn't think it was a picnic.   
  
Bobby finished first, "Thank you, I'll take the tray back down stairs."   
"I can do that, Bobby you don't have to." Claire stood also.  
  
"You don't have to wait on me. I'm house broken. Sit, relax I'll be back."   
Bobby carried the tray down to the kitchen. Darien was still eating chips,  
and relaxing.   
"I'd like for you both to stay tonight. I think we need to establish some kind of  
routine." Claire told Darien while Bobby was gone.   
  
"Fine with me, I watched when you were with him. He loves you very much  
Claire."   
  
"I know, and I love him more than I thought was possible for me to."   
  
"Then we agree, no problem." Darien rolled the bag up to keep the chips fresh   
and stood. "I'll try to remember to wear underwear from now on, and thank  
you."   
"You're welcome." she smiled.   
  
Bobby returned to the bedroom. He was tired but not sleepy after their snack.  
"Claire wants us to stay, what do you think?"   
  
"Sounds good to me, you Ok with it?"  
  
"I like the idea, as long as I can cuddle with someone." Darien was teasing.  
  
Claire had changed into a short cotton night gown. She didn't mind sleeping naked  
but with two men in her bed she felt a little night gown might be a good idea.   
"I'm exhausted, but if you want to stay up please do." She moved towards the  
bed. I have three pillows do either of you require more than one?"  
  
"One is fine with me." Bobby answered.   
"One is good, I'm ready for bed who want's the middle?"  
  
"It's going to have to be you or Claire I can't do the middle."  
  
"I'll volunteer, unless Darien wants to?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
They arranged themselves in her queen size bed, Bobby on his side  
with Claire spooned up against him then Darien spooned up with  
her. Claire was glad for her night gown or she would be over heated  
from all the skin contact.   
  
  
(TBC) 


	4. final

Promises  
by mardel  
part final  
R  
  
Special thanks to Joyce for the beta  
  
  
"Then we agree, no problem." Darien rolled the bag up to keep the   
chips fresh   
and stood. "I'll try to remember to wear underwear from now on, and   
thank  
you."   
"You're welcome." she smiled.   
  
Bobby returned to the bedroom. He was tired but not sleepy after   
their snack.  
"Claire wants us to stay, what do you think?"   
  
"Sounds good to me, you Ok with it?"  
  
"I like the idea, as long as I can cuddle with someone." Darien was   
teasing.  
  
Claire had changed into a short cotton night gown. She didn't mind   
sleeping naked  
but with two men in her bed she felt a little night gown might be a   
good idea.   
"I'm exhausted, but if you want to stay up please do." She moved   
towards the  
bed. I have three pillows, do either of you require more than one?"  
  
"One is fine with me." Bobby answered.   
"One is good, I'm ready for bed, who want's the middle?"  
  
"It's going to have to be you or Claire, I can't do the middle."  
  
"I'll volunteer, unless Darien wants to?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
They arranged themselves in her queen size bed, Bobby on his side  
with Claire spooned up against him then Darien spooned up with  
her. Claire was glad for her night gown or she would be over heated  
from all the skin contact.   
  
Darien was exhausted, satisfied and happy. He hadn't felt happy in so   
long   
he wasn't even sure he knew how to behave. Claire was soft against   
him,  
his head above hers she was cuddled up as close to Bobby's back as she  
could possibly get.   
  
Claire sighed, and snuggled close to Bobby. Her hand around his side   
and entwined   
with hers trapped against his chest. Having Darien pressed against   
her back was   
just an extra added bonus. She felt warm, safe and loved.   
  
Bobby closed his eyes and tried to let sleep over take him. But there   
were too many  
things he needed to think over. He loved Claire. He loved Darien.   
They both loved  
him. He'd gone so long without being cared about by anyone, he wasn't   
sure he  
could deal with two people needing him. He would be a fool to refuse   
their devotion.  
Most people never experienced the love of another person like he was   
being   
offered by two very special people. He was just going to have to   
accept the way  
things where and do his best to keep from obsessing.   
  
Claire did feel good, resting against him. He liked the contact, he   
might even get to  
the point that he could have one of them on each side, but for now he   
still needed  
to be on the outside. Free to defend himself or them from any danger   
that might arise.  
That was always a consideration in his life, being prepared for   
anything.   
  
They were all drifting off to sleep when Darien sleepily spoke up.   
"Guys?"  
"Umm," Claire answered.  
"Ya, Partner." Bobby mumbled  
"If things don't go well with my treatment..."  
"Darien your treatment will be over soon, there isn't any reason to   
worry that   
you'll still have the madness."   
"Go to sleep Dare, it's my job to worry." Bobby reminded him.  
"Yeah, I guess it is." Darien slipped his arm around Claire and moved   
closer.   
  
At some point during the night Claire was awakened by the feeling of   
a massive erection  
thrusting into her backside. Darien was behind her, and his arousal   
felt huge, very long  
and hard. He moved against her for about a minute, then he smoothed   
a hand  
over her leg and pulled up her gown. He positioned his huge erection   
between her legs  
and thrust hard, and deep. Claire groaned, it felt enormous.  
Darien whispered, a growl she was all too familiar with, "You want me   
don't you Keepie?  
Does that feel as good as His does?"   
  
Claire moaned. As scared as she was she couldn't help but respond to   
the  
thrusting he was rocking her entire frame with. Sex with a   
quicksilver mad Darien would  
be forceful and violent, but it wasn't rape if she was willing and   
God help her she was  
willing. He was massively swollen. If felt like he would rip her in   
half with  
his huge organ. Darien continued to ride her, moving her to her   
stomach after another   
minute so he could thrust even deeper and harder. Claire groaned.   
"Oh, Darien, " she panted as he rode her with long powerful thrusts.   
  
Darien was enjoying himself. During the night the counteragent had   
worn off and he  
was simultaneously aroused and found himself with a very available   
Claire as a partner.  
He opened his red eyes, "Looks like the shot didn't last as long as   
you planned.  
Do you like this Keepie? Think I can satisfy you this time?" Darien   
growled.  
  
Darien worked his hips harder, faster. He was nearing his apex but he   
wanted to make  
her climax, even in his drug induced madness he wanted to prove to   
her she wanted  
him.   
Claire opened her eyes, his head was tucked down, he wasn't looking   
at her. He was  
totally consumed with his need.   
She wondered what he'd done to Bobby, she hoped he'd only knocked him   
out.  
She heard a moan from the floor beside the bed, and felt relief,   
Darien must have  
cold coked Bobby when the madness had taken him.   
Her body was still responding to his hard pounding, she was near   
orgasm. Claire   
attempted to relax, as he thrust faster still. His cock driving into   
her with each   
powerful forward movement of his hips. Darien growled and thrust even   
deeper,   
driving his huge cock to the hilt inside her body. Claire cried out,   
her orgasm reached,  
involuntarily or not. Darien continued to thrust, he was ready to   
explode. His body arched  
painfully as he groaned out his climax. His cock spasming repeatedly   
as he ejaculated hard  
several times. He groaned as his swollen organ continued to thrust   
into Claire's hotness. But a  
moment after he climaxed his eyes cleared. He became aware of what he   
was doing, and it over  
loaded his system, and he passed out.   
  
Claire thought for a moment he'd arrested but he was still breathing.   
She moved out from under  
him, and rolled him to his back. She checked his eyes, they were   
normal. Now she was really  
confused. She'd been sure Darien was under the effects of the   
quicksilver madness.   
She checked his monitor, it was all red. Something was very wrong. She  
moved off the bed and checked Bobby, he was just beginning to come   
around.  
  
Claire rushed to her kitchen and returned with a shot of counteragent   
two and also  
another gene therapy injection for Darien.  
Ever since Eberts had warned her, she was making double the amount   
for back up.  
Bobby was the first to come around. Claire saw no reason to tell him   
details, only  
that Darien had been quicksilver mad at one point and knocked him   
out.   
  
"Did he hurt you?"Was Bobby's first question, he didn't see any marks   
on her  
neck.   
  
"No, I'm not hurt. I managed to give him the shot before things got   
out of hand."  
She lied. "But I'm worried about how he's responding to the new   
counter agent.  
His eyes weren't red but his monitor was.   
  
"How much longer until he's had all of the treatment?"   
  
"Three more days. We are going to have to stay close. It might not be   
a good idea  
for you to be alone with him either." Claire added.   
  
"He's going to be Ok after you're done treating him right?" Bobby   
looked down at  
his partner. Darien was still out, from fainting after what had   
happened.   
  
"Yes, he will be. It's getting to that point that I'm worried about,   
now." Claire  
touched Bobby's cheek with her palm.   
  
Darien came around during their conversation. He remembered some of   
what he'd  
done. He'd hit Bobby over the head with Pavlov's doggie dish. Then   
he'd turned  
his attention to Claire. He thought he'd forced her to have sex with   
him, but he didn't  
remember details well after a bout of quicksilver madness. He might   
only have wanted  
to force her into sex. He'd know by the way they acted once he opened   
his eyes.   
Bobby didn't sound angry, but then he wasn't sure Claire would have   
told him.   
She might think she was protecting him, by not letting Bobby know he   
was an animal  
when he was under the influence of the gland.   
  
Darien couldn't believe it had only been a few hours ago he'd felt   
like life was  
good and everything was going to be fine. He had two people he loved   
as part of  
his life. But he might have just driven a wedge between him and both   
of them   
if he'd hurt Claire, forced her like he thought he might have.   
  
"Darien can you hear me buddy?" Bobby sounded concerned, Darien   
wished he  
didn't have to open his eyes. He wished he'd never accepted Kevin's   
offer.  
But then he'd never have known Bobby and Claire.   
"Dare open your eyes, look at me."   
  
Darien exhaled and groaned, then opened his eyes and looked up at his   
partner.  
"I did it again didn't I?"   
  
"Not your fault, don't worry about it. How do you feel?" Bobby asked.   
Darien could see Claire behind him, she was studying him too.   
  
"My head still hurts."   
  
"Darien I've given you another treatment of the gene therapy, and a   
shot of   
counteragent two." Claire said from behind Bobby.   
  
Claire wasn't letting Darien get a close look at her, she didn't want   
to pretend  
everything was normal, when she wasn't sure how she felt about what   
had  
happened.   
  
Darien closed his eyes again, he felt like crap, physically and   
emotionally.   
He turned on his side away from his friends. Drawing his legs up so   
he   
was kind of in the fetal position. Bobby sat beside him on the bed,   
and  
put a strong hand on the base of Darien's neck rubbing his thumb over   
the tender  
area in an effort to ease the lasting effects of the pain.   
  
Claire felt the need to be alone. She felt like the third wheel now,   
seeing how  
worried Bobby was for Darien. She slipped off to the bathroom, and   
removed  
her crumpled nightgown. She turned the water on hot, and stepped   
under the  
stream of water. The tears began a second after she felt the water   
hitting her   
face. She wasn't sure why she was crying, to many emotions were   
swirling  
in her heart. The Darien that had attacked her, wasn't the same man   
she loved.  
It was an attack, but it wasn't. She could have fought him and gotten   
them both  
hurt in the process. Bobby was so worried about Darien, he wasn't   
worried   
about her. But she hadn't told him what had happened, so why should   
he be  
worried about her. Claire was angry at herself for crying, but she   
couldn't  
seem to stop.   
  
Bobby noticed Claire had gone when he heard the shower start in the   
bathroom.  
"Dare is the pain easing up any?"   
"Yeah, that feels nice." Darien felt guilty keeping Bobby from going   
to her.   
But he needed to be comforted, Bobby didn't know Claire needed it   
just as much.  
  
"Claire's been in there a long time. Do you think I should check on   
her?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt, the worse that could happen is she tells you to   
get out."   
Darien sighed.   
Bobby smoothed his hand one last stroke over Darien's neck and stood.  
"I guess I'll check on her then."   
  
"Claire are you Ok in here?" Bobby opened the door, the room was full   
of steam  
but he could hear the sound of her sobbing, along with the noise of   
the shower.  
He reached in and turned the water off, pulled the curtain aside and   
held a towel  
out for her, wrapping it around her body.   
  
"No, please. I'm fine." She protested.   
  
"Yeah, that's why you're in here crying you eyes out." Bobby   
surrounded her with  
the towel and hugged her close. He stood in the middle of the   
bathroom with her   
in his arms, " Tell me why you're upset?" He rubbed his hand over her   
back  
and held her with the other.   
  
Claire shook her head no, she couldn't tell him. It could affect his   
feelings for   
Darien. She wouldn't jeopardize their relationship over this.   
"Come on Keepie, you can tell me. I've heard it all you know, or   
lived it."   
  
Bobby was trying to cajole her into breaking her silence.   
  
Claire thought you've never lived this one. And telling you is just   
going to make  
everything worse.   
"Alright if you don't want to tell me. How about if we get you dried   
off and  
into a fresh nightgown." He rubbed the towel over her skin, and was   
about to  
start on her hair. Claire freed her arms from the confinement of the   
towel and  
wrapped them around his neck.  
" Bobby..."   
"I'm here, sweetheart." He hugged her hard then as she tried to get   
control of  
her emotions.   
  
Claire held tight to him for several minutes. Then asked him. " Would   
you  
bring me my robe from the closet?"   
"Sure anything you need." Bobby kissed her briefly, then left the   
bathroom.  
He returned in a minute with her robe.   
  
"Thank you. I'll be out shortly." Claire took her robe and smiled   
weakly at  
him.  
Bobby nodded, he knew she was hurting but there seemed to be only so   
much he could do.   
  
Darien was sleeping when he checked on him. It wasn't even four in   
the morning  
yet. But Bobby was used to sleeping only about four hours a night.   
  
Claire emerged from the bathroom. "I'm going down to the kitchen and   
make  
some tea." She said, her head down, her manner subdued.   
  
"He's sleeping, I'll come with you." Bobby slipped his discarded   
shirt on and  
followed her down the stairs.   
  
Claire let Pavlov out into the yard, and put the tea kettle on. She   
fussed about the  
kitchen for a few minutes, putting things on the table. Bobby stayed   
out of her  
way and watched. He'd thought about it, he'd decided he knew what was   
wrong, why she was upset.   
  
"He did it again, didn't he?"   
  
"Sorry?" Claire fainted ignorance.  
  
"Darien, when he was quicksilver mad, he forced his attentions on   
you. That's  
why you're upset." Bobby crossed the kitchen and stopped her from   
fiddling with  
the cups and saucers. He turned her to look at him. When she was bare   
foot they  
were the exact same height.   
"Claire that's not him, when he's under the influence of the   
madness."   
  
"I know it's not." She looked into his dark eyes, then looked away   
again.  
"I just need some time."   
  
"You know I love you. I hate seeing you hurting." Bobby's hand was on   
her  
waist his entire focus on her.  
  
"I love you, I love you so much, but I don't think you can make this   
better for me.  
Only time will help with this." Claire looked up into his eyes again.   
  
"Want me to get him out of here?" Bobby offered.   
  
"No let him rest." The kettle began to whistle and she turned to turn   
of the stove.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"   
  
"Yeah, sure why not." Bobby let Pavlov back inside. Then took a seat   
at the table.  
The small dog put his feet up on Bobby's leg for attention. So Bobby   
lifted him   
into his lap.   
  
"I know you don't sleep long most of the time. What do you do most   
mornings  
before going to work?" Claire asked hoping to get her mind off   
herself.  
  
"I do those meditation exercises you made me learn sometimes. I run   
through the  
form most mornings. I read the paper, watch the early news. The usual   
stuff."   
  
"The form, you mean the routine Ha Ke To teaches?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to keep up with it or you get out of practice. I have   
to visit  
my dojo regularly to spar with guys at the same level too."   
  
Claire nodded, she remembered the first time she'd seen Bobby in   
action.  
He was impressive. "If you'd like to use the living room for anything,  
just move the coffee table."   
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. How about you, what do you practice   
to keep  
in condition?" Bobby knew she was into yoga, but he didn't know if   
there was  
something else.  
  
"I usually take Pavlov on a long walk at night. I do yoga most days,   
that's about  
all."   
  
Bobby thought about running home to change but he wasn't sure if   
leaving   
her and Darien alone was a good idea just yet.   
  
"I think I'm going to go into work early this morning. I want to look   
over some  
of my work on the gene therapy, so if you'll bring Darien along at   
the usual time."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see that he gets to work. Want me to lock up when we   
leave? Do you have  
a spare key?"   
  
"Yes," Claire got up and dug in her mail basket for the key she gave   
Eberts when he  
was taking care of Pavlov for her. "Here you are." she handed him the   
key.  
"I guess it's a little early but you won't mind will you sweetie."   
She lifted her dog  
off of Bobby's lap and hugged him. Then set him on the floor and went   
to the cupboard  
for his dog food. Pavlov danced around excitedly, his tags jingling.   
"There you go, you eat up and I'll go and get dressed."   
  
Bobby grinned, dogs were so easy. Feed 'em, walk 'em and pet 'em and   
they   
were good to go.   
  
He was sitting drinking his tea, when he heard the paper land on her   
front step.  
He brought it in and was reading when she returned to the kitchen.   
  
"Bobby, I'm going to walk the dog. Darien is still sleeping." She   
informed him.  
  
"I'll go with you."   
  
"That isn't necessary."   
  
"I'd like to, unless you don't want company." He stood up.   
  
"If you're worried about my safety..."  
  
"Claire that's a given, how long have you known me? I just want .."   
He paused  
  
"I didn't keep you safe before. But I can keep you safe now, if   
you'll let me."   
  
  
"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault anymore than it was his."   
Claire locked  
eyes with him . "Go get some shoes."  
  
Bobby hurried up the stairs and was back with shoes and his sidearm   
in a minute.  
He pulled on his jacket and held the door for her and the little dog.   
  
"The bottom lock locks by itself, that's all we'll need for now." She   
told him.  
Bobby took the outside position on the sidewalk, but that was the   
side Pavlov  
needed so he stopped and moved to Claire's other side. He reached for   
her hand.  
Claire didn't expect such an obvious display of affection from him in   
public.   
He was very tactile in private, he even talked with his hands   
sometimes if he was  
very involved in the conversation. But she liked it, his hand felt   
good, right.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien woke up, his head still was hurting, but it was down to a dull   
ache.  
He noticed he was alone in the bed, but after what had happened he   
didn't  
really expect them both to be cuddled up with him. He moved out of   
the bed  
and groaned as he stood.   
He visited the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower. He had to   
pull his  
jeans on from the day before but he felt cleaner and awake.   
Bobby was sitting reading the paper at Claire's table when he entered   
the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, where's Claire?" He headed for the coffee pot and poured   
himself a mug  
full, taking a careful first sip.   
  
"She's at the lab, she wanted to check some stuff." Bobby looked up   
from the paper.  
"How's your head?"   
  
"Better but not gone." Darien leaned against the counter top and   
exhaled deeply.  
  
"Do you remember what happened at all last night?"   
  
"You mean when I was red-eyed?"Oh great here if comes, Darien thought.  
  
"Yeah, I know you knocked me in the head with something, but Claire   
won't tell  
me what else happened." Bobby looked at Darien, watching him closely.  
  
Darien exhaled again, "I'm not sure, I think I tried to get her   
to .... ah, you know."  
  
"Tried to or did?"   
  
"Bobby I'd tell you if I knew but I can't remember if it happened or   
not.   
I'm sure I need to tell her I'm sorry, but for how much, I don't   
know." Darien   
sounded depressed about what had happened.   
  
" I don't know Partner, maybe we should stay away from Claire until   
you  
finish your treatments."   
  
"Whatever you think. I'm thinking you might want to confine me until   
this  
is over. I know we are trying to keep The Official from knowing about   
my treatment.  
Maybe you could cuff me to my bed or something." He suggested.  
  
"If it gets to that point I'll do it." Bobby crossed his arms over   
his chest and  
stared at Darien.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire was rechecking all of her information about the gene therapy.  
When Eberts entered The Keep.   
"Claire you are here bright and early this morning." He set down a   
memo  
for her to look over about budget cutting.   
  
"Hello Albert, yes I was having trouble sleeping so I figured I might   
as well  
come into work."   
  
He nodded, then moved close to where she was working and whispered.  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Fine only a few more days." She whispered back.   
  
"Well if you'll look over this memo and get back to me." He said in   
his usual  
tone of voice.   
  
"I'll look at it in a few minutes. Thank you."   
  
Eberts exited the lab and headed for his office.   
  
A minute later her phone rang.  
"Yes?"   
  
"Claire, it's Hobbes, look you don't need to see him today do you?"  
  
"No, not unless he uses the quicksilver. I think it would be best if   
he  
didn't for the next day or two. Do you have a case that requires he go  
invisible?"  
  
"No, we're just following some guys right now. I think we're going  
to stay out of your way tonight."  
  
"Bobby you shouldn't be alone with him all the time, if something   
happens."  
  
"I know, but it's better to put me in harms way than risk you getting   
hurt.  
I'll call you later."   
  
"She's worried about you." Darien said from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, come on Partner we have work to do."   
  
The work day was boring, Darien spent half of it with his eyes closed   
in an attempt  
to ease the ache in his head.   
  
Bobby took him home and made him eat.   
"You know Partner, what I'm hungry for isn't food."   
  
"Yeah, well we can't do that either. Nothing that is going to get   
your blood pumping.  
It's only for two more days. I think you can last that long." Bobby   
told Darien while  
dodging out of his reach.   
  
"Come on Bobby just a kiss."  
  
"No, now stop." Bobby hated turning him down, but if he wanted Darien   
to make it  
through the treatment, he had to keep him from needing more   
counteragent.   
  
"Fawkes don't make me cuff you to the bed. It was your suggestion,   
and it's not  
a bad idea." Bobby warned him.  
  
"Sounds like fun, I've never done anything like that but with you I'm   
sure willing to  
give it a try." Darien smiled and held his hands out wrists up, like   
he wanted Bobby  
to slap the cuffs on him.   
  
"Stop acting stupid and eat your dinner." Bobby glared at his friend.   
  
Darien knew that tone, Bobby wasn't playing with him. So he opened   
his box  
and began to eat his shrimp low mein.   
  
Bobby flipped on the TV and was looking for something interesting to   
watch.  
Darien ate his dinner, and stretched out on the couch. He'd rather   
have taken  
Bobby to bed, but he didn't want to ruin his chances of finally being   
free of  
the madness.   
  
Bobby slept with his feet up on the coffee table and Darien dozed   
off on the couch.  
  
Bobby's cell phone rang at six and woke them both up.   
"Bobby, hurry and get Darien, I've discovered something, it's good   
news!"  
  
"Ok, we'll be right there." Bobby grabbed Darien's foot from his   
place on  
the side of the couch.   
"Wake up and go get ready. Claire has something important she need to   
tell us."  
  
"I'm awake, it's good news?"   
  
"Yeah, she sounded very excited. Go wash up or something but be quick   
about it."  
  
"What's up?" Darien ran to The Keep from the van as soon as Bobby had   
it in park.  
  
"I've re-examined you tests, I think if I'm correct, let me get a   
sample." She  
quickly put the tourniquet on his arm and extracted a tube of blood.  
  
"What?"  
  
" If I'm correct you've had enough therapy already, the fourth   
treatment won't be  
necessary. You should be free of the need for counteragent from now   
on."   
She checked the sample and double checked it and then waited for   
Bobby to arrive.  
  
"Well? What's the good news?" Bobby asked as he arrived.  
  
"She thinks I'm already there, that I won't need counteragent   
anymore."   
Darien turned towards Bobby as the door slide shut.   
  
"Darien you're free." Claire turned towards them both, a big smile on   
her face.   
  
"Yeah! Alright, come here Keepie this deserves a hug or something."   
Darien   
moved towards her, arms open, he scooped her up and twirled her   
around the  
lab laughing happily.   
  
Bobby was grinning, thrilled it was over. "Keep the celebration down   
there buddy,  
we don't want The Official to hear."  
  
Darien set Claire down, then lifted her hand and kissed it. "Thank   
you."   
  
"You're welcome." Claire answered, but she felt very uneasy about   
what was  
going to happen to her now.   
  
Not two minutes after Darien's exclamation the door to The Keep slide   
open.  
The Official strode into the room, minus Eberts.   
  
"Is this true you disobeyed my orders and gave him the treatment?"   
  
"Yes, Sir I did." Claire sighed and answered him.   
  
"Chief go easy on her, she had to help him. She's a doctor, she took   
an oath."  
Bobby moved in near Claire.  
  
"Before you do anything else you'll regret let me tell you   
something." Darien   
stepped between the Official and Claire.   
"I would have stayed and I am going to stay but only if Claire gets   
to keep her job  
and you allow her all the resources she needs to continue to try and   
find a way to  
remove the gland."   
  
"I won't be blackmailed." The Official growled.  
  
"If you expect me to stay, you'll compromise." Darien said.   
  
"I'm the man in charge here."   
  
"We know you are Chief, but you were being unfair."  
  
"Unfair, that gland is the only asset that is keeping this Agency   
alive."  
The Official turned on Bobby.   
  
"All the more reason for you to compromise." Darien added.  
  
The Official huffed, he hated it when his agents challenged his   
authority.  
"Dr., will Fawkes have no adverse side effects now that you have   
given him  
the gene therapy?"   
  
"No, as far as I can predict he will be fine."   
  
The Official glared at her, then turned and walked out of The Keep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Claire you have to come with us, I'm sorry for what happened the   
other night.   
I'm not even sure which of it was real and which was just what I   
wanted to do."  
Darien told her.   
  
"Darien it's not because of that, I just need to be alone."   
  
"No, it is because of what happened, I know it is. You said you   
didn't blame me,  
now you have to prove it."   
  
"I don't have to prove anything." Claire's eyes became just slits as   
she turned  
on him.   
  
"Ok, bad choice of words. Look Bobby is going to be back here any   
minute.  
We need to find someway to get past this."   
  
"The only thing that is going to make me comfortable with you again   
is time."  
Claire glared at him then turned her back, she couldn't believe she   
was defending  
her feelings to him.  
  
"But Bobby won't let you go home alone. You have to come with us or   
we have to  
all go back to your place."   
  
"Ok, I'm ready what's the plan for tonight?" Bobby strolled through   
the door to The  
Keep.   
  
"I'm going home, you two go celebrate." Claire told him.   
  
"Whoa, hang on. What's wrong?" Bobby moved across the room and   
touched a  
hand to her shoulder. He looked at her defensive body posture, "Did   
you guys   
have a fight already?"  
  
"No, we did not have a fight." She hissed.   
  
Bobby glanced at Darien and he made a motion like he didn't know what   
was the  
trouble.   
  
"Claire why do you want to go home alone?" Bobby moved so he was   
facing her.  
  
"I don't want to go home alone, but I also don't want to go with both   
of you."   
She spoke softly so only Bobby could hear.   
  
"Hum, I knew this would happen, sooner or later."   
  
"Why can't you just let me alone."   
  
"Can't do that, I love you, I can't just stand by and see you hurting   
like this  
and do nothing." Bobby placed a hand on each shoulder and kissed her   
gently.  
Claire melted into him.  
  
Darien sighed, she'd won that one. Helping him celebrate wasn't as   
important  
as helping Claire.   
  
"You said you don't blame Darien for what he did when he was red   
eyed."  
  
"I don't, but emotionally it's hard to get past."   
  
"You don't hate him?" Bobby prodded  
  
"No, of course not." She refused to look at Bobby and kept her head   
buried against  
his shoulder.   
  
"You know I'm trying to remember what you said that first night. You   
told   
him you loved him. Were you stretching the truth?"   
  
"No, I do love him, it's just that I'm afraid of what might happen."   
  
Darien moved to join them standing as close as he could without   
touching her.  
"Claire if you've cured me there's nothing to be afraid of now. You   
don't think  
I would ever do something like that without the influence of the   
madness do you?"  
  
She shook her head but wouldn't look at him.   
  
"I think we need to go somewhere else and work on this." Bobby moved   
towards  
the door.   
  
"Bobby please, you can't force this." she protested  
  
"I'm not going to, but we need to be somewhere else to talk."  
  
Bobby made them both get into his van and he drove home. To his   
place. They hadn't  
all been there together. Even Darien and him hadn't been there   
together for anything  
other than dinner a few times.   
  
"I need a beer. Claire what can I get for you?"   
  
"A soda or water." She didn't handle alcohol well and she wasn't   
letting her guard   
down.   
  
Darien followed Bobby into the kitchen. "What are you planning   
Partner?"   
  
"Do you love her or not?" Bobby turned on his friend.   
  
"Yes, I love her, I just love her differently than I do you."  
  
"Do you want us the three of us to work?"  
  
"Yes, because you do. I want you happy." Darien locked eyes with   
Bobby.   
  
"Then go along with this, convince her she will never ever under any   
circumstances  
have to fell threatened by you again. Over me, or anything else. If   
you really  
mean what you say, no more confrontations. I'm going to do my best to   
give you  
both equal time. But I still work with you everyday. She's bound to   
feel left out."  
  
Darien nodded.   
  
"I'm serious, Claire loves you, she was disappointed that you don't   
feel the same way."  
  
"I love her."  
  
"You told her it wasn't like that, it's friendship."   
  
"Yeah, it is but she wants you Bobby."   
  
"She's already got me."  
  
"You want me to pretend I'm "in" love with her?"  
  
"I didn't say that, but she needs to experience the tender side you   
keep hidden most of  
the time. So far she's only seen the red eyed you and the way you and   
I are. You've  
not given her any of yourself, yeah you may have done it, but that   
wasn't for her now  
was it?" Bobby knew, and he was right.   
  
Darien nodded again. He had no idea Bobby knew they had 'done it' the   
other morning.  
It seems Bobby knew everything.   
  
"You're telling me this isn't going to bother you?"   
  
"It will bother me more if you and Claire continue like this." Bobby   
got the soda  
and two beers and walked back into his front room.   
  
"Thank you." Claire accepted the drink, she was sitting facing the   
kitchen in   
his side chair.  
  
Darien came back into the room.   
"Claire you know how that first night was for me, then we double   
teamed Bobby?'  
  
"Yes,"   
  
"Tonight is your turn. Anything you want, everything you want. Bobby   
and I are  
yours to command." He squatted down beside her chair and looking into   
her eyes.  
She looked worried.   
  
"Darien I don't think I'm up to that ... maybe another time." She   
broke eyes contact  
with him.  
Darien swallowed. How was he going to show her his gentle side if she   
was still   
freaked by the other night?  
What could he do to put her at ease? What did Claire like? Bobby she   
liked Bobby.  
He glanced over at his partner, but he just motioned for Darien to   
keep going.   
  
"Come on you've never wanted to have two big strong men to order   
around?"  
He persisted.   
  
"No, I don't think so." she shook her head.   
  
Bobby saw that Darien was out of ideas, he moved to his entertainment   
center and  
put on some music.  
  
"Dance with me?" Darien asked, in his most soulful puppy big brown   
eyes way.  
He took her hand and was very careful to go slow, he put a hand on   
her waist, then  
began to dance with her. Claire was stiff at first but she began to   
loosen up some  
half way through the song. The next song was a little slower. Bobby   
watched   
as she began to feel comfortable with Dare again.   
  
The next dance was even slower, Darien shifted his hold on her to a   
little closer.  
Claire leaned against him, she did love him. What had happened   
wasn't his fault.  
"Darien I'm so sorry."   
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He held her closer still   
his mouth  
touching her temple as they continued to move gently with the music.  
  
"I do, the answer to the madness was simple really, if Arnaud had   
created it, it  
almost had to be. I didn't find it sooner. You never should have to   
endure."   
  
"Shh, never mind about that." He kissed her temple, "relax, think   
about what  
you'd like us to do, anything you want."   
  
Bobby was smiling now, his plan was working.   
  
"I like this." she sighed. She did love the feel of his long hard   
body moving  
against her's. Darien was now holding her with both of his arms   
around her, her cheek pressed  
into his shoulder.   
  
"You mean all you want is to dance?"   
  
She lifted her mouth and kissed him, it was nice, it was gentle and   
it was tender.  
But she knew and he knew it wasn't passion. "I'd like to cuddle   
later."   
  
"Later?"  
  
"We should go out for dinner tonight. We need to celebrate." She   
stopped dancing  
and reached her arm out towards Bobby. He came to stand with them in   
a   
loose three person circle.   
  
"You two made up?"  
  
"Yes, we have." Claire nodded. Darien smiled.   
  
Claire pushed Darien towards Bobby. That was all the urging it took   
they kissed.  
She could see the love between them, she was envious of both of them.   
"Now you two." Darien motioned for Bobby to kiss her.   
Claire willingly and passionately kissed him. Hang on for as long as   
you can   
you'll never find two better men. She thought.   
  
"Where are we having our celebration dinner? Claire?" Darien asked.   
  
"I understand there is a wonderful restaurant on Delaney St......."  
  
  
End 


End file.
